


У нас всегда будет Париж

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Маленькая парижская АУшка про первое знакомство. По мотивам рассказа Брэдбери
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 3





	У нас всегда будет Париж

Жена попросила купить пиццу на ужин, это он помнил точно.  
Как тут не запомнить. Совсем на нее не похоже. «Разве ты не на диете?» — чуть не спросил он, но сумел удержать язык за зубами. Раз в году даже постоянно худеющий человек может позволить себе вкусную пищу.  
Итак, жена попросила купить пиццу, а ему самому просто захотелось прогуляться, пройтись вечером по самому романтичному городу на Земле.  
На него напало сентиментальное настроение. Жаль, что только на него. Лиз (она не любила, когда ее называли так, поэтому прозвище обитало исключительно в мыслях Арми) в ответ на предложение о прогулке сказала, что она устала с дороги, к тому же успела нанести ночной крем и не собирается с ним расставаться, ведь потом пришлось бы наносить его по второму кругу.  
За этими словами и последовала просьба о пицце. После чего Арми выдворили за дверь, попросив вести себя прилично.  
А разве когда-то бывало иначе? Ха.

Вечерний Париж пах розами и винами. Отчасти вином пах и сам Арми, периодически прикладывающийся к горлышку бутылки, приобретенной им в ближайшем супермаркете.  
На улицах города было довольно пустынно. На это Арми и рассчитывал. Он с прошлого визита сюда запомнил, что после шести-семи вечера Париж, подобно многим европейским городам, вымирает, оставляя центральные улицы на откуп импозантным алкоголикам и бестолковым влюбленным парочкам. Все влюбленные бестолковы, Арми был абсолютно уверен в этом.  
Жаль, что его понемногу отпускала любовная лихорадка, а слова про любовь, живущую три года, переставали казаться глупой шуткой.

Погрузившись в горьковато-сладкие раздумья о природе любви, Арми далеко не сразу заметил, что сделался объектом внимания другого человека. Может, не заметил бы вовсе, если бы, вырулив на набережную Жоржа Помпиду, не решил обернуться, чтобы проверить, увидит ли он отсюда переливающуюся золотом Эйфелеву Башню.  
Вместо нее он первым делом скользнул взглядом по очень худому молодому человеку, который поспешно отвернулся, запнулся на ровном месте и вынужден был схватиться за фонарный столб, чтобы не упасть на землю.  
 _Наверное, трудно сохранять равновесие, когда у тебя такие тонкие ноги,_ — растерянно подумал Арми.  
Пожалуй, молодой человек, омываемый золотистым светом фонаря, имел все шансы посоперничать в красоте с любой местной достопримечательностью, включая Башню. У него было невероятно красивое лицо: тонкие черты, пухлые губы, длинные ресницы, светло-зеленые глаза, кажущиеся почти прозрачными на свету. А какие кудри! Наверное, незнакомец не меньше часа проторчал перед зеркалом, чтобы добиться идеальной укладки. Пышные локоны доходили до середины шеи, несколько избранных прядей аккуратно обнимали уши.  
Подумав, что молодому красавцу и без того достаточно неловко, Арми заставил себя прекратить пялиться на него и медленно двинулся дальше, слегка надеясь на то, что незнакомец пойдет в ту же сторону, что и он. Может, обгонит, и тогда представится шанс еще немного полюбоваться на его ноги.  
Не то, чтобы Арми часто разглядывал представителей мужского пола, но в этом парне было нечто исключительное. Он и за столб хватался с какой-то особенной… грацией, что ли. Фыркнув на свои глупые рассуждения, Арми сделал новый глоток из бутылки.

Незнакомец догнал его несколько минут спустя и зашагал рядом, держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Арми делал один шаг, незнакомец — три. Он шел, покусывая губу, нервной пританцовывающей походкой и то и дело косился на Арми. Кажется, его щеки заливал румянец, трудноразличимый в полумраке.  
Арми остановился. Незнакомец тоже.  
 _Может, он хочет одолжить денег? Стрельнуть сигаретку? Попросить вина? Предложить наркотики? Предложить себя?!_  
Арми с трудом верилось в то, что этот парень является уличной проституткой, но черт, они же в Париже. Город любви любовью и приторговывает неплохо.  
Указав на бутылку, Арми попытался заговорить с парнем на английском.  
— Тебя угостить?  
Смущенно улыбнувшись, парень покачал головой и затараторил что-то на французском. Арми разочарованно вздохнул. С тем же успехом парень мог попробовать объясниться с ним на финском или испанском.  
По-испански Арми знал ровно одну фразу, причем даже ту трактовал неправильно, как ему недавно сообщили. А по-французски он общался на уровне «бонжур-мерси».  
— Английский — нет? — на всякий случай уточнил Арми.  
Парень покачал головой. Взметнулись кудри. Затрепетали ресницы.  
— Французский — нет? — спросил парень, копируя интонацию Арми. В его голосе слышались чисто кошачьи мурлыкающие нотки.  
— Нет, нет, — замотал головой Арми.  
Ему все же удалось впихнуть в руки мурлыкающего незнакомца бутылку. Отпил тот из нее совсем чуть-чуть и вновь взглянул на Арми.  
— Наш первый непрямой поцелуй, — пошутил Арми, не сомневаясь, что его опять не поймут, но на слове «поцелуй» парень встрепенулся и внезапно схватил его за руку, с явным намерением куда-то увести.  
— Эй, куда ты? — удивленно спросил Арми. Тормозить из-за языкового барьера он, впрочем, не стал и послушно побрел вслед за французом.  
Что-то во всем этом определенно было.  
 _Настоящее приключение!_ — радостно думал Арми, волочась вслед за худощавым спутником. То, что приключение может закончиться плохо, ограблением или даже убийством, ему в голову не приходило. Ну не походил красавчик на бандита или чьего-то пособника. Да и слушать его было приятно, даром, что нихрена не понятно.  
Несмотря на худобу, парень держал его крепко и тащил за собой с целеустремленностью французских революционеров, отправившихся на штурм королевского дворца.  
Двигаясь быстрым шагом, он и Арми пробежались по нескольким пустынным улочкам и оказались в особенно узком проулке, наполовину перегороженном желтыми мусорными контейнерами.  
Откуда-то справа доносилась громкая музыка, похоже, неподалеку находился ночной клуб.  
В проулке было темно, и теперь Арми едва мог различить черты лица француза, видел только, как поблескивают в темноте его глаза.  
Француз мягко толкнул его к стене дома и сам прижался следом. В свободной руке он все еще сжимал бутылку вина, которая теперь оказалась впечатана в бедро Арми.  
«Это вино или ты просто рад меня видеть?» — хотел было пошутить Арми, но не успел этого сделать.  
Поставив бутылку на мостовую, загадочный француз привстал на цыпочки, положил обе руки ему на плечи и, вкрадчиво прошептав «Поцелуй?», прижался губами к его губам.  
После этого Арми некоторое время не думалось ни о чем. Совершенно.  
Как же мудр оказался этот француз! В некоторых случаях люди могут прекрасно обходиться без слов.  
Их языкам с легкостью удавалось улавливать желания друг друга, и всякий раз, как они сплетались воедино, Арми окатывала волна возбуждения, столь жгучего и сильного, словно он снова был подростком, впервые дорвавшимся до губ понравившейся девушки.  
Француз целовался умело и пылко, успевая при этом постанывать, лихорадочно поглаживать Арми по шее и даже норовить забросить на него ногу, будто тот был деревом, на которое следовало вскарабкаться. Оценив его порыв, Арми обнял француза за талию и слегка приподнял над землей.  
Несколько секунд судорожной возни спустя (сопровождаемой жалобными постанываниями) — и вот уже француз оказался прижатым спиной к стене дома. Арми без труда удерживал его на весу, в то время как француз обнимал его ногами, умудряясь даже в столь стесненных условиях постоянно двигаться, то прижимаясь чуть ближе, то отстраняясь. Стоило ему отстраниться, дразня, и Арми тут же сам тянулся к нему, обнимая крепче, чувствуя через одежду выступающие ребра.  
Ему начинало казаться, что вскоре одежды на французе не останется. По крайней мере, некоторые вещи с него точно стоит бы снять. Скажем, брюки. Их — в первую очередь. Джинсы с дырками на коленях — это прекрасно, спору нет, они оставляют простор для воображения, но Арми остро хотелось увидеть голые ноги француза целиком, а не отдельные их части.  
Отчаянно вцепляясь в своего ( _ну да, а разве нет?_ ) чудесного озабоченного незнакомца, Арми подспудно боялся, что он, дивное видение, воплощение сути Парижа, ожившая сказка для взрослых, может вдруг раствориться в воздухе, легко ускользнуть из его рук, оставив разочарованным и перевозбужденным. Происходящее было безумием, и только сейчас Арми осознал, что именно безумия-то в его жизни и не хватало.  
Запах, исходящий от волос незнакомца, пьянил лучше любого вина. Арми поцеловал прядку за его ухом и прихватил зубами мочку уха.  
Из соседнего дома понеслись истеричные звуки песни «Rock Lobster», каким-то удивительным образом синхронизируясь с действиями Арми и француза. Мелодия отлично подходила к хаотичным движениям последнего, и во время коротких перерывов между поцелуями француз тихонько мурлыкал привязчивый мотив.

Окончательно распалившись, Арми как раз принялся стаскивать с него узкие джинсы, когда неподалеку послышались голоса и звуки шагов.  
Почти что любовники замерли на месте. Казалось бы, стесняться им было нечего, ведь они не делали ничего запрещенного законом, но…  
«Но» в ситуации определенно присутствовали. К тому же, в кармане Арми, как назло, завибрировал телефон.  
Наверняка это пришла смс от Лиз, недоумевающей, куда подевался ее муж.  
При мысли о жене возбуждение оказалось придавлено тяжелой плитой стыда.  
Арми осторожно поставил француза обратно на землю. Француз поправил штаны и безуспешно попытался заодно пригладить вспушившиеся кудри, но те оказали достойное сопротивление.  
Арми отметил мимоходом, что у француза подрагивали руки.  
Наверное, он и сам сейчас выглядел не лучше.

Развеселая шумная компания, нарушившая их спонтанную идиллию, давно прошла мимо. В «клубном» доме подошел к концу запас интересных песен, и теперь оттуда доносились однообразные «бум-бум».  
Арми подумалось, что он совершит новое предательство, если прямо сейчас полезет проверять смс от жены, так что они с французом некоторое время просто стояли рядом, смущенно глядя друг на друга и пытаясь отдышаться. Когда француз направился к выходу из проулка, Арми машинально последовал за ним.  
Вновь оказавшись на ярко освещенной улице, француз обернулся и едва не ударился лбом о подбородок Арми. Арми ухватил его за острые плечи.  
Это был хороший момент для _последнего_ поцелуя, но они, вместо того, чтобы распрощаться в стиле голливудских кинолент, ограничились печальными взглядами.  
— Тимоти, — негромко произнес француз, указав на себя пальцем. Точнее, произнес он какое-то более мудреное имя, отдаленное напоминающее «Тимоти».  
— Ты — Тимоти? — на всякий случай уточнил Арми.  
Француз кивнул.  
— Окей. А я — Арманд.  
Арми решил, что тоже должен выпендриться.  
Тимоти улыбнулся.  
— Для тебя — Тимми, — сказал он с заметным акцентом и показал руками сердечко.  
Он был слишком милым. Как он до сих пор выживал в этом ужасном циничном мире, и это при его-то привычке беззаботно разгуливать по подворотням с незнакомыми мужчинами? Арми пришлось подавить желание взять его за руку и поцеловать каждый палец.  
— А я для тебя — Арми, — подхватил он предложенную идею.  
Они обменялись улыбками и вздохнули в унисон. Последний глоток чужого дыхания.  
— В другой раз? — с тенью неуверенности в голосе спросил Тимми.  
— В другой раз, — подтвердил Арми, неохотно отпустив его плечи.

Он смотрел, как Тимми удаляется прочь с опущенной головой, и чувствовал себя до странного опустошенным, словно этот парень, которого он едва знал, уносил с собой некоторую часть его души, причем часть важную.  
 _Увидеть Париж и лишиться части себя — это что-то новенькое. О таком не предупредит ни один туроператор.  
_  
Обратно в отель Арми шел быстрым шагом, желая обогнать невеселые мысли. Он напрочь забыл о брошенной на улице бутылке вина, а когда наконец вернулся в их с женой номер, то получил от нее нагоняй еще и из-за забытой пиццы. Помимо этого на ум пришло ее былое напутствие «вести себя прилично», и Арми окончательно уверился, что сегодня ошибся везде, где только мог.  
Кратковременный приступ амнезии его вовсе не удивил.  
Кто сказал, что он сам вернулся целым.  
— Где ты пропадал? — в очередной раз спросила Элизабет, недовольно взиравшая на него из своей постельной «крепости». В окружении многочисленных подушек она напоминала королеву на троне. Того и гляди закричит «Голову с плеч!» и натравит на него пододеяльник.

— Проникался любовью к Парижу, — честно признался Арми. — И, кажется, он был готов ответить мне взаимностью.

Семейный скандал четы Хаммеров продолжался до трех часов ночи.


End file.
